Because Of You
by UberLoopy
Summary: Draco fic. First ever Draco fic. Inspiration came from an episode of Oprah. Lol. Draco isn't happy with his father because it scarred him. To Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson. Don't own the song or Characters. Reviews welcome.


**A/N: Yeah. I was watching Oprah yesterday and this was on it and I got an uber brain blast and was proud, and now I've written it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did._

_I will not let myself_

_cause my heart so much misery._

Draco looked at his left arm. The scar burned there forever. Why did he do this? Why did he suject himself to this hell? He didn't want to be his father.

He banged his head against the wall and slid down it. He rested his head in his knees and took a deep breath. He stood up and looked across the small room into the mirror. His pale skin, grey eyes, and blond hair, just like his father's. He punched his reflection and the glass fell with a loud shatter. He left the bathroom, leaving the mess for someone else to clean up.

_I will not beak_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far._

Draco looked out the window at the muggles walking by. He gripped his wand and he watched them pass, smiling and laughing. He gulped and turned around, walking towards the fireplace as he picked up his fathers portrait and threw it on the floor with a loud crash. He glared at it then walked out the door to the front yard with the peacocks and then to the street.

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt._

Draco walked down the street, looking down at the sidewalk. He looked up at a tree. It was tall and leafy. He looked up higher and saw a nervous boy sitting in it. He looked a him, then turned and continued to walk down the street. He turned left and saw a girl from his work that he sort of liked. He backed up and ran away quickly before she could see him.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

Draco sat against the fence leading to his house. Anger towards his father built up in him. He put the heel of his hands in his eyes to prevent him from crying. He heard footsteps and he saw the little boy from the tree walking over towards him. Draco sood up, towering over the little boy.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Go home, kid. Save yourself." Draco said, pushing the kid away. The kid stumbled and looked at Draco. "Scat." Draco said, waving his hands. The kid walked away and Draco went back into his house.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's a weakness in your eyes_

"Draco, where have you been?" His father asked as he entered the house.

"Out." Draco snarled.

"You _know_ it's not good to go out in the _muggle_ towns. How many times have we told you?"

"Shut up," Draco said, going up the stairs to his bedroom. He had an urge to cry and let it all out.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father asked, following him.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco shouted, slaming his door in his father's face.

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't whole to start with_

"Smile, Draco," Astoria said, touching the corners of his mouth and pushing them up.

Draco forced a smile for his girlfriend. She smiled at him then gave him a kiss.

"Draco..." She said quietly, taking a few steps away from him.

"Yes?" Draco asked, taking the same few steps.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What... what do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You seem... broken..." Astoria said.

"You would be broken too if you grew up in my household." Draco muttered.

_Becase of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I leanred to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Draco walked down the streets of diagon alley for the first time in months. Everything had changed. People were starting to fill the streets after the trauma of the war, but it still wasn't as busy as it had been years before. He heard someone call his name and he turned around and saw his old friend, Crabbe. Draco didn't want to see him as he walked over towards him.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

Draco looked at his friend as he waddled over and stood infront of Draco.

"How're things?" Crabbe asked.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. Were they really friends all those years that Draco used them? Did really have a relationship, or did they just hand out because they had to...

_I watched you die, I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so you, you should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

Draco remembered during the summer after his first year. He'd always walk through the house on those nights his father was working late, and hear his mother crying in her bed. It had gone on for a week, and He finally decided to see what was going on.

"Oh, Draco, dear..." She sniffled. "Would you mind getting me some firewhiskey? Dobby's busy with stuff for your father."

"Yes mother." Draco said, going down the stairs to get his mother a glass of firewhiskey. And it went on like that for the rest of the sumer.

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

Draco layed in his bed at night as he remembered his father being a selfish bastard, only caring about himself and the Dark Lord. Ignoring everything else, that was truly good. Not this 'Kill the muggle' shit that Draco was raised and taught as good, and was now realising was all a lie. And it hit him. He was raised on a lie.

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because you of_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"Draco, are we ever getting married?" Astoria asked.

"I don't want to." Draco said.

"Why the hell not?" Astoria asked.

"Astoria..." he said quietly. "I..." He sat up. "I will never get married."

"Draco, if we can't get married..."

"Astoria, I will not marry you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"What the hell?" Astoria asked. "If you don't want to see me hurt, then marry me Draco. I'm dying for you." She said, starting to cry. Draco watched her, hopeless.

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

"Draco..." Astoria said. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"It's something." She said.

Draco shook his head and turned around, walking away.

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I'm afraid._

Draco sat in the empty room, feeling like he finally discovered who he was.

An empty man, in an empty room.

**A/N: There it is. Tell me if you think it's too depressing or something. I'm curious.**


End file.
